Kimi no Uso wo Shitte Ita
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tak melakukan hal yang salah. Bila kau masih bersikeras, maka mengetahui bagaimana aku dapat memaafkanmu… merupakan bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu…


**Kimi no Uso wo Shitte Ita**

Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tak melakukan hal yang salah. Bila kau masih bersikeras, maka mengetahui bagaimana aku dapat memaafkanmu… merupakan bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Gaara- _kun_ , maaf… maafkan aku…" ujar gadis bersurai indigo pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Poninya yang bersurai indigo menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi… pemuda itu tahu. Ia tahu sejak awal. Kalau gadis itu sedang berbohong.

"Jangan menangis." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Gaara ucapkan. Namun, kalimat itu malah membuat cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata Hinata. Keheningan diantara mereka berdua diisi oleh suara guyuran hujan di malam hari. Angin malam mulai menusuki tubuh mereka berdua. Namun, keduanya masih tetap diam di tempat.

"Maaf, maafkan Gaara- _kun_ …"

"Kau tak bersalah… Hinata" timpal Gaara.

Hening kembali menyelubungi mereka berdua. Tubuh Gaara kini mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil milik Hinata. Gaara diam dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia kembali terisak. Mungkin… lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf… maaf…"

lagi-lagi…

Kata _maaf_ keluar dari mulut Hinata…

Namun, Gaara tak menanggapinya karena ia tahu… ia tahu kalau ia menanggapinya, hatinya hanya akan semakin sakit dan sesak. Dan ia tahu, pilihannya hanya ada satu…

Maka dari itu, ia akan pura-pura tak tahu dan…

Akan terus mencintai gadis yang tengah dipeluknya sekarang…

Ya, ia akan tetap mencintai Hyuuga Hinata…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sabaku Gaara & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : Romace & Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hari yang selalu Hinata ingat adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dan beriris _onyx_. Saat itu seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang mengadakan pesta peringatan berdirinya Uchiha Corp yang ke-50 tahun. Waktu itu Sasuke mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang memang berbentuk pantat ayam itu hanya dirapikan sedikit.

Namun, bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya. Hinata yang saat itu mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda dengan ragu-ragu mulai mendekatinya. Sasuke yang dari kecil sudah cuek tidak merasa terganggu. Meskipun begitu, bagi Hinata tiap gerakan terkecil dari Sasuke adalah momen yang patut ia ingat.

Sampai sekarang. Ya, sampai sekarang. Sampai Hinata kelas 1 SMA di Konoha High School. Sasuke tetap dan terus menarik perhatiannya. Hinata memang sengaja memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke agar ia dapat memperhatikannya.

Hinata selalu tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengelap peluhnya sehabis latihan, berkelahi dengan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang jabrik, dan menyeringai tipis saat ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Semuanya… Hinata sangat menyukai semua yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Mungkin orang lain akan menertawakannya bila mengetahui rahasia Hinata yang satu itu. Namun, Hinata tidak akan peduli. Walau ditengah-tengah ia merasa sangat lelah karena mendengar gosip-gosip buruk tentang Sasuke. Bahkan saat ada siswi lain yang mulai mendekati Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke menolaknya dan mulai memperhatikan Hinata.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya _melihat_ Hinata…

Memang mereka saling kenal sejak berumur 6 tahun, mendapat bagian satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, bahkan Hinata pernah ke mansion Uchiha.

Tapi… Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Hinata ada.

Mungkin baginya, Hinata hanyalah angin. Angin yang melewatinya begitu saja. Menghilang begitu saja. Dan dilupakan begitu saja.

Hinata tak ingin… ia tak ingin seperti itu, ia tak ingin berakhir seperti itu…

Walau begitu, Hinata tahu…

Perasaannya tak akan pernah berbalas. Ia sudah menyadarinya sejak kecil. Sejak mereka bertemu. Sejak Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke…

Ia tahu, sangat tahu…

Walau begitu ia tak ingin menyerah.

Dan memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bagi Gaara tiap hari sama saja. Tak ada yang special. Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Semuanya tampak seperti buku yang mudah ia baca dan pahami. Mungkin karena kejeniusannya bagi Gaara tiap hari benar-benar datar.

Mungkin sebenarnya ada yang menarik, namun, ia sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Ia bertingkah cuek dan dingin karena tak ingin disakiti. Ia sudah muak merasa tersakiti. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara. Ayahnya memberikan seabrek beban dan ekspetasi tinggi padanya yang belum tentu bisa ditanggung olehnya yang baru berusia dini. Kedua kakaknya sama-sama sibuk. Pelayang di rumah bagaikan boneka pajangan yang hanya bisa diam saja.

Tiap hari kegiatannya hanya bangun pagi, berangkat ke sekolah, pulang, les privat tentang mata pelajaran dan seni, makan malam, dan tidur.

Namun, sekarang dunianya sedikit berbeda setelah ia masuk ke Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah ternama di Jepang. Di sana ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang menarik dan juga salah satunya… Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ dengan iris lavender yang dapat mencuri hatinya dalam sekali pandang. Ia tipikal gadis yang kalem dan sempurna dalam segala hal. Benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Mungkin, kalau mendiang ibunya ia adalah orang yang ceria dan suka berbicara banyak.

Pertemuan mereka pertama kali adalah setelah Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji bermain bola basket di lapangan saat istirahat makan siang. Ia dikenalkan oleh Sasuke yang merupakan kenalan Hinata. Saat itu mereka sedang istirahat dan Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan menawarkan minuman dingin untuk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menolak. Gaara yang waktu itu kebetulan berada di dekat Sasuke kemudian dikenalkan oleh Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata yang memerah selalu membuat Gaara penasaran. Ia bingung apakah suhu saat itu terlalu panas atau apa. Tapi yang jelas Gaara selalu menikmati percakapan singkat mereka, perubahan wajah Hinata yang drastis, dan suara lembut Hinata. Memang awalnya Hinata berbicara gagap saat berbicara dengan Gaara. Namun, sekarang ia berbicara lancar sebagaimana ia berbicara dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan juga…

Gaara mengetahui rahasia Hinata.

Ia tahu, kalau gadis itu menyukai temannya yang mempunyai model rambut pantat ayam.

Namun, ia tak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Karena ia tahu, kalau ia mengatakannya maka semuanya takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi seperti semula. Baik itu terjadi dengan cepat maupun lambat.

Ia takut, semakin ia tahu Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya, menjadi tempat untuk bersandar.

Dan Gaara… ia tak ingin kembali sendirian, tak ingin merasa tertekan, dan tak ingin disakiti…

Mungkin kedengarannya konyol tapi… bagi Gaara itu adalah hal yang terbaik…

Karena itu, Gaara memilih diam dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa…

Dan terus mencintai Hinata…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Jadi, apa inti dari semua pembicaraan ini… Otou-san?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada tajam. Lelaki paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin kau masuk universitas di Suna setelah liburan musim dingin kelas 2" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Gaara mengeplakan kedua tangannya sebagai pelampiasan. Dari dulu ia memang tak pernah menyukai ayahnya. Bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terbesit untuk mengubah keadaaan yang ada di rumahnya ini. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah mengikuti alur dan perannya tanpa masalah.

"Ini terlalu cepat dari perjanjian kita, Otou-san." Timpalnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau tahu Gaara, masuk SMA hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga. Lebih baik kau segera masuk universitas dan mulai belajar untuk memimpin perusahaan." Ayah Gaara kemudian memutar kursinya untuk membelakangi Gaara. Hal ini membuat Gaara mendecih tak suka.

"Aku tak merasa masuk SMA hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga." Kilahnya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya agak terlalu cepat. Karena itu artinya… ia akan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di Konoha High School dan juga… ia akan meninggalkan Hinata.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Gaara tak menginginkannya. Namun, berdebat dengan ayahnya juga merupakan pilihan terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Kau harus mengerti, Gaara!" seru ayah Gaara sambil menaikkan satu oktaf dalam kalimatnya. Gaara tetap bergeming di tempatnya sambil menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun, sebelum dia membuka pintu ia menolah ke arah ayahnya yang masih duduk membelakangi Gaara.

"Ingatlah, Otou-san. Janji tetaplah janji. Bawa janji itu sampai akhir hayatmu." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan intimidasi. Sedetik kemudian Gaara keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia benar-benar tak sudi melihat dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Walaupun ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Gaara benar-benar tak bisa mentolerirnya sebagai ayah.

Bagi Gaara… mereka berdua hanyalah orang asing yang terlibat suatu perjanjian dan hidup dalam satu atap.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi ruang kerja milik kepala keluarga Sabaku itu dan mulai memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Haloo... saya masih newbie dan baru pertama kali bikin pair ini...

Saya bikin alurnya kayak dorama-dorama gitu...

Semoga kalian menyukainya...

Pokoknya bantu saya selalu yaa...!


End file.
